I'd Lie
by kissables333
Summary: Song used: "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift


Song Credit - I'd Lie - Taylor Swift

* * *

It was wrong from the start. It was something I never should have let myself fall into. I should've thought about what I was getting into. But I was foolish. I let myself love him with everything I had.

The boy I love isn't right for me and it breaks my heart every day.

The boy I love breaks me down everyday and he doesn't even know it.

The boy I love is the one I can't have.

I find myself so deeply in love that I can't find my way out. I found myself in love way too deep with my best friend. But he doesn't know and he never will.

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

He was peculiar boy; he was awkward even at his best. But his awkwardness was so very endearing that it ensnared my heart before I had time to realize how foolish I was.

Every morning, he arrives at my house in his Muggle car and drives me to work since he knows I hate apparating and can't drive myself. When he first learned how to drive a Muggle car actually _on_ streets rather than up in the air, he was so excited. His wife was busy at work so he took me out for his first drive. I was positive he was going to kill us.

In the mornings, he tells me about how his previous day at work was, about what he did. Most of the time, he regales me with stories of being an Auror. His eyes glint happily as he tells me these stories. The bright shining in his eyes makes my heart swell and never fails to bring a smile to my face.

**He'll never fall in love**

**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

He was in fourth year when he said it; I was a third year. He swore he'd never fall in love. It was a childish declaration and I knew he wasn't being serious.

He was mad at that Hermione and Krum were together so often. He was jealous of Krum and I was jealous of her. And I knew I would never have a chance with him because of her.

I laughed when he swore he wouldn't fall in love because I knew he already had. He had already fallen in love with her, just as I had fallen in love with him.

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**

**That I know all his favorite songs**

When he feels embarrassed or inadequate, he makes jokes. They aren't that good but I laugh because he tries so hard and that's adorable. His friendship with Harry makes him feel inferior after all these years. Even after all these years, I still feel like he is the better catch. Hermione is so very lucky.

**And I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue**

**Born on the seventeenth**

I never expected to love him like I do. He is awkward and shy. And he never says the right thing. In fact, he usually says the wrong thing. He has a habit of pointing out the obvious but it is adorable none the less.

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

I've known Ginny since my first day at Hogwarts. We met on the train and were both sorted into Gryffindor. We've been best friends ever since.

During the first week of our first year, Ginny introduced me to her brother. He was hilarious and awkward and I loved him from the first moment I saw him. I hoped to God that it was just a crush but as the years passed, my infatuation for him only grew.

When I first met Ginny's parents, I was surprised by the pair of dazzling blue eyes that stared back at me. Ron has his father's eyes.

One summer at the Burrow, Ginny caught me staring at her brother. She asked me, with a smile on her face, if I loved Ron. I swear I was as red as a tomato. I denied it, of course, but she didn't believe me.

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on**

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long**

He and I eat lunch together every day at his desk. Ron doesn't see. He jokes and laughs but doesn't see.

I know everything about him. I know that he flushes when he's embarrassed and that he's often jealous of Harry. I know he used to think that Hermione loved Harry. I know that sometimes he thinks he isn't good enough, but I wish he would understand that he's perfect.

**He sees everything in black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

I try to hide it because I know what they'll think. I know what everyone will say. They will pity me for my love of him. They wouldn't understand. Ron loves Hermione. And I'm happy that he is happy. Ron became my best friend somewhere along the course of life and I want him to be happy. Even if that means that I can't be with him.

**He stands there, then walks away**

**My God, if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you**

I wish I could tell him. I wish I could tell him how much I love him. I wish I could show him how I see him. I wish he would understand. I wish he would love me. But he doesn't. He loves her.

I wish I could stop loving him but I can't. The feeling is seared into my soul; I love Ron and I can't let it go.

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is**

**My God, he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**

I wait for the day that he realizes that I am the right one for him. I wait and I hope for the day I know will never come. I know it. But I can't let go of my hope. He is perfect for me. Ron understands me more than anyone else I've ever met.

**Yes I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue**

**Oh, and it kills me**

Every day, my love for him breaks me down a little more. Every day I am faced with the truth that he will never love me. It kills me. He kills me. And he doesn't even know. He can't see.

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him**

**If you ask me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

I love him. I have loved him from the first moment I saw him. I will always love him.

He will always love Hermione. They will always be happy and I will always be left by myself—loving him and denying it every day.


End file.
